


I Can't - Ich kann nicht

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [28]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 73. I Can't - Ich kann nichtPeter und Bob nehmen ihr Abschlusszeugnis in Empfang. Als Peter unter den Zuschauern seine Mutter entdeckt, hat er keine Ahnung wie er sich verhalten oder was er von der Situation halten soll. Und ob er annehmen kann, was sie ihm zu sagen hat, weiß er auch nicht.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 30





	I Can't - Ich kann nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner Epilog zu "Lebensabschnitte".
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter wurde als letzter von ihnen dreien aufgerufen, nachdem Justus und Bob ihre Zeugnisse schon lange hatten. Er war aufgeregt und er zitterte ein wenig, als nach vorn lief und die wenigen Stufen zur Bühne hinauf. Was auf seinem Zeugnis stand, wusste Peter, aber es war trotzdem die Übergabe seines Abschlusszeugnisses und damit gleichzeitig das Ende eines alten und der Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnitts. Und das ließ in ihm trotz allem Unsicherheit und Nervosität aufkeimen.

Peter konnte sich nicht richtig auf die Worte des Rektors konzentrieren, die dieser ohne das Mikrofon an ihn richtete. Ihm wurde für seinen guten Abschluss gratuliert und noch einmal (Peter wusste nicht, zum wievielten Mal) für seine herausragenden sportlichen Leistungen für die Schule gedankt. Peter bedanken sich artig lächelnd.

Er war froh, als er die Bühne wieder verlassen konnte. Als Peter die Stufen hinunter stieg, ließ er seinen Blick das erste Mal über die anwesenden Zuschauer gleiten. Die Schüler hatten alle ihre Eltern mitgebracht, teilweise auch ihre Großeltern oder Tanten und Onkel. Peter selbst war nur mit seinem Großvater hier. Den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern hatte Peter komplett eingestellt, nachdem sein Vater ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, weil er schwul war. Am Anfang hatte Peter mit seinem Großvater nicht reden wollen, aber Ben Peck hatte zu seinem Enkel gehalten.

Peters Blick glitt lächelnd dorthin, wo sein Großvater sowie Bob und Justus samt Familie saßen. Doch dann sah er sie. Sie saß in der letzten Reihe ganz am Rand. Peter blieb entsetzt stehen, weil er einen Moment nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er hatte seit anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr mit seiner Mutter gesprochen und sie nur wenige Male von weitem in der Stadt gesehen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet sie hier zu sehen und er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Nach einem Moment lief er einfach weiter, zurück zu seinem Platz neben Bob. Er ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Du hast sie auch gesehen?“, fragte Bob leise. Er griff nach Peters Hand.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass sie hier ist?“, wollte Peter ein wenig verärgert wissen.

„Ich habe sie gesehen, als ich von der Bühne kam“, erwiderte Bob. „Ich hatte Angst, du springst auf und schmeißt sie raus. Also hab ich nichts gesagt und gehofft, du siehst sie nicht.“

„Was macht sie hier?“, fragte Peter zweifelnd.

„Du könntest sie fragen, wenn die Zeugnisverleihung beendet ist!“, schlug Bob sanft vor.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit ihr reden soll … oder kann.“

„Ich bin bei dir“, wisperte Bob. „Du musst ihr immer noch etwas bedeuten, wenn sie heute hier kommt. Und …“

Ein empörtes 'Ruhe!' aus der Reihe hinter ihnen ließ Bob abrupt verstummen. Er schenkte Peter ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Peter seufzte ergeben und versuchte, sich keine Gedanken mehr um seine Mutter zu machen. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran gezeigt, in den letzten anderthalb Jahren Kontakt zu ihm zu knüpfen. Also warum kam sie gerade an diesem Tag zurück in sein Leben, an dem er so vieles andere im Kopf hatte?

Für Peter ging es viel zu schnell, dass die restlichen Schüler ihre Zeugnisse überreicht bekamen. Er hoffte ein wenig darauf, dass seine Mutter einfach gehen würde. Er war alles andere als vorbereitet auf ein Treffen mit ihr. Peter hatte Monate gebraucht, um mit der Zurückweisung seiner Eltern leben zu können, ohne jeden Tag darüber nachzugrübeln. Und am Ende dieser Zeit hatte er entschieden, sie einfach zu vergessen, so wie sie ihn vergessen hatten. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt nie wieder etwas mit ihr oder seinem Vater zu tun zu haben.

„Peter?“ Bobs besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Ich will nicht mit ihr sprechen“, murmelte Peter unsicher.

Trotzdem drehte er sich automatisch in die Richtung, wo sie saß, als er zusammen mit allen anderen aufstand. Er konnte sie unter all den anderen Menschen nicht entdeckten und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Stich in seinem Magen tatsächlich Enttäuschung war.

„Ich hab deinen Opa zu ihr geschickt“, stellte Bob fest. „Und alle anderen sind schon vorgegangen und warten draußen auf uns.“

„Hat Grandpa sie eingeladen?“, fragte Peter entsetzt. Er hatte seine Eltern nicht hier haben wollen und sich gegen jeden Versucht seitens seines Großvaters oder Bobs Eltern durchgesetzt, die ihn hatten überreden wollen, seine Eltern einzuladen.

Aber Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wusste auch nicht, dass sie hier ist. Aber es war kaum ein Geheimnis, wann unsere Zeugnisverleihung stattfindet.

Peter seufzte schuldbewusst. „Ja, richtig. Sorry.“

„Hey!“ Bob zog ihn in seine Arme. „Warum bist du so nervös?“

„Warum ist sie hier?“, fragte Peter verzweifelt. „Sie hat doch schon alles kaputt gemacht! Warum kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Gerade heute!“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, musste Bob zugeben. „Aber du bist nicht allein, genauso wenig wie du es damals warst!“

Peter vergrub seine Nase lächelnd in Bobs Haaren. „Ich liebe dich.“

Bob küsste Peter lachend. „Und ich liebe dich!“

„Lass uns nach draußen gehen“, bat Peter. „Vielleicht will sie ja gar nicht mit mir reden!“ 'Hoffentlich!', setzte er in Gedanken hinterher.

Peter griff nach Bobs Hand und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Ausgang. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, weil noch immer mehr als die Hälfte der Gäste in der Halle waren und alle zum Ausgang strömten.

„Kommst du allein von hier bis zu meinen Eltern?“, wollte Bob kurz vor dem Ausgang wissen. „Ich müsste mal kurz zum Klo.“

„Eine Begegnung mit meiner Mutter wird mich nicht gleich umbringen. Zur Not lass ich sie einfach stehen und ignoriere sie!“, erwiderte Peter. „Aber beeil dich trotzdem!“

Bob nickte lachend und verschwand in der Menge. Peter sah ihm einen Moment grinsend nach, eher seinen Weg fort setzte. Er liebte seinen Freund über alles und manchmal durchfuhr ihn noch immer Unglaube, wenn er an die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre dachte. Bob machte ihn glücklich, trotz der Schwierigkeiten, die diese Beziehung auch in ihr Leben gebracht hatte.

„Hallo Peter!“

Peter blieb stehen und sah seine Mutter mit unbewegter Mine an. Sie hatte vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet und sein Großvater war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Warum hatte er Bob nicht einfach begleitet? Ignorieren und weitergehen, hatte er zu Bob gesagt, aber er war wie erstarrt.

„Hi“, brachte er leise hervor.

Mrs Shaw wandte den Blick verlegen ab. „Wie geht es dir?“

Peter hob die Schultern. Und er wusste es gerade wirklich nicht. Eben noch war er aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude gewesen, aber das war alles verpufft, seit er seine Mutter gesehen hatte. Jetzt war er nur noch unsicher. Peter hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn eine Begegnung mit ihr so sehr aus der Bahn werfen würde. Er hatte sich erfolgreich eingeredet, mit seinen Eltern abgeschlossen zu haben, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er damit falsch gelegen.

„Hallo, Mrs Shaw!“ Bob stand plötzlich neben Peter und legte seine Arme um seinen Freund. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“

Mrs Shaw runzelte die Stirn, aber Peter konnte nicht erkennen ob aus Verwirrung oder Missbilligung. „Gut“, antwortete sie zögernd. „Und euch?“

„Fantastisch!“, erwiderte Bob grinsend. „Wir haben alle einen guten Abschluss und ein paar Wochen Urlaub, ehe unser neues Leben als Studenten beginnt!“

Peter war froh darum, dass Bob das Reden übernahm. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Mrs Shaw lächelte Vorsichtig. „Das ist schön. Seid ihr an der selben Uni?“

Peter nickte automatisch, aber es war erneut Bob, der antwortete. „Wir gehen alle drei nach DC. Und heut morgen ist uns auch die Wohnung zugesichert worden.“ Er hob lachend die Schultern. „Wir konnten ein paar alte Kontakte nutzen, um an die ran zu kommen.“

„Was tust du hier?“, platzte es aus Peter heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass seine Mutter so viel über seine Zukunftspläne wusste.

„Ich wollte bei deinem Schulabschluss dabei sein, Peter!“, stellte Mrs Shaw vorsichtig fest. „Ich …“ Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schön, das warst du, jetzt kannst du wieder gehen!“, erwiderte Peter wütend.

„Hey!“, murmelte Bob sanft und strich seinem Freund beruhigend über die Seite.

Mrs Shaw wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „Und ich würde mich gern bei dir entschuldigen“, fuhr sie dennoch unsicher fort.

Das ließ die plötzlich aufgeflackerte Wut in Peter von einem Moment auf den nächsten wieder erlöschen. „Entschuldigen?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Seine Mutter nickte. „Ich hätte nicht zu deinem Vater halten sollen. Ich … Ich hätte dir beistehen müssen!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Das fiel ihr ja früh ein. Und trotzdem spürte Peter so etwas wie Freude und Erleichterung.

„Da haben Sie Recht“, stimmte Bob ihr unumwunden zu.

Mrs Shaws Blick richtete sich einen Moment nachdenklich auf Bob. Dann kramte sie hektisch in ihrer Handtasche und hielt Peter einen zerknitterten Zettel entgegen. „Das sind meine neue Nummer und Adresse“, stellte sie fest. „Vielleicht … vielleicht meldest du dich ja irgendwann mal bei mir, wenn du das möchtest.“

Peter starrte auf den Zettel ohne sich zu rechnen.

Bob nahm den Zettel entgegen. „Erwarten Sie nicht zu viel“, stellte er fest. „Ich an Peters Stelle würde nicht mal drüber nachdenken.“ Er schloss seine Faust um den Zettel, während Peter ihn überrascht ansah.

Bob hatte Peter gegenüber niemals so deutlich gesagt, was er von dem Verhalten der Shaws hielt. Bob war einfach nur immer da gewesen, ihn gehalten, ihm Trost gespendet und ihm zugestimmt, aber niemals seine eigene Wut voll und ganz gezeigt. Damit hätte Peter auch gar nicht umgehen können und vielleicht war das genau der Grund, warum Bob sich ihm gegenüber zurückgehalten hatte.

Mrs Shaw sah unsicher zu ihrem Sohn und wartete offenbar auf eine Reaktion von Peter. Aber Peter starrte sie nur weiterhin ausdruckslos an. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er tun wollte, wie er sich verhalten wollte. Er war innerlich so wenig auf dieses Treffen vorbereitet. Schließlich seufzte seine Mutter ergeben und nickte.

„Ich werde warten.“ Peter glaubte, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Immer. … Ich hab dich lieb, Peter, wirklich.“ Dann wandte sie sich um und ging.

Von Peter fiel eine unglaublich Anspannung ab, als seine Mutter endlich verschwunden war. „Danke“, murmelte er schwach an Bob gewandt.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, wollte Bob besorgt wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, ich brauche noch eine Weile, um das hier ganz zu begreifen. - Warum eine neue Adresse?“

„Sie ist ausgezogen und hat die Scheidung eingereicht“, berichtete Bob.

„Was?“ Peter sah seinen Freund überrascht an. „Warum? Und woher weißt du das?“

„Der Tratsch in der Nachbarschaft ist grandios!“, erwiderte Bob lachend. „Ehrlich, ich bin einigermaßen erleichtert, dass wir nicht mitbekommen habe, was die vor anderthalb Jahren über uns so geredet haben. - Und dein Großvater weiß auch Bescheid, er hat mich nur gebeten, dir nichts zu sagen.“

„Hm.“

Zuerst wollte Peter etwas dagegen sagen, aber ihm fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass das ungerecht gewesen wäre. Er hatte nicht über seine Eltern reden wollen, nicht mit seinem Großvater und auch nicht mit Bob. Die meiste Zeit über hatte er sie vergessen und ignoriert. Es hatte nur wenige Moment gegeben, in denen er unter der Trauer über den Verlust seiner Eltern zusammengebrochen war und sie waren in immer größeren Abständen gekommen. „

Schon okay. - Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit ihr reden will“, fügte Peter unruhig hinzu.

„Das solltest du auch nicht jetzt entscheiden“, erwiderte Bob sanft. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, darüber nachzudenken.“

„Deine Meinung kenne ich ja jetzt“, murmelte Peter.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hasse sie dafür, wie sehr sie dir weh getan haben. Aber sie sind immer noch deine Eltern. Du liebst deine Mum, trotz allem, was sie getan hat.“

Peter zog Bob fester in seine Arme. „Ja. Und ich verfluche mich dafür.“

„Das solltest du nicht“, widersprach Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist und bleibt deine Mum. Und ich denke, sie hat das endlich auch erkannt und meint ihre Entschuldigung ernst.“

„Vielleicht denke ich irgendwann über sie nach. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht heute oder in den nächsten paar Tagen. Oder Wochen, oder Monaten“, erwiderte Peter.

„In Ordnung. Ich heb den Zettel für dich auf“, versprach Bob. „Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen. Sie warten schon auf uns und wir müssen uns noch für die Party heut Abend schick machen! Das ist unser Abschlussfall, der muss gebührend gefeiert werden.“

Peter lachte. „Wir werden das bestaussehende Paar des Abends sein.“

„Ach ja? Und wer von uns beiden, denkst du, wird dann die Ballkönigin sein?“, fragte Bob vollkommen unschuldig.

Peter brach in lautes Lachen aus. „Du natürlich!“

Bob knuffte ihn lachend in die Seite, dann zog er ihn in Richtung seiner Eltern. „Ich werd die Wahl ablehnen, wenn es so weit kommt, verlass dich drauf!“

Peter zog ihn zurück in seine Arme. „Darüber reden wir zu Hause noch mal!“, erwiderte er grinsend, bevor er Bob küsste.


End file.
